A Life Together
by Khazon
Summary: Set in a modern AU where Cassandra & Xianghua live happily married with one another in Greece. Follow this pair of misfits through their daily life, where mischief is bound to ensue. YURI
1. Money Issues

**Hello everyone, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so some reviews would be quite nice as long as they're constructive, of course. Be aware that this is yuri, so if that's not really your cup of tea, then just let it be known that you have been notified of what's ahead, so no complaints. Alright, well I hope you enjoy the first chapter guys; happy reading! **

* * *

><p>"Cassie~", Xianghua was pleading to Cassandra while holding on to her leg while being dragged across the marble floor of their own home in Greece.<p>

"No means no", Cassandra yelled, trying with much effort to remove her wife away from her leg.

"But why~? It's only a few bucks, come on bǎobèi", Xianghua continued her begging.

"Because last time I lent you money, you went and spent it irresponsibly", Cassandra explained with a dignified expression.

"Oh~, I promise to be good and spend my money responsibly", Xianghua continued to implore, and made a face that she knew Cassandra couldn't resist whenever she begged.

Cassandra crossed her arms and looked the other way, but resistance eventually proved to be futile as it only took one look at her significant other's face from the corner of her eye before she caved in. "Oh fine, but only if you promise to be 'wise' with your money this time".

Xianghua's eyes widened "Really"? Xianghua then giddily bolted up and began jumping, "Thank you, thank you, thank you"! Xianghua planted a firm kiss on Cassandra's lips, "I promise to be sensible with my money this time, okay".

"Alright, alright, I trust you, agapi mou, but before you go, can I at least know what you're shopping for"?

Xianghua places her forefinger on her lips as her eyes shift from place-to-place until she finally settles for a response in her head and coyly tells Cassandra "It's a secret".

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Fine, but remember, I'm trusting you".

Xianghua had already been walking out the front door with her car keys as she called out "I won't let you down"!

After she left, Cassandra dropped on their living room sofa and let out a heavy sigh, "That girl, I swear".

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what did you think? Make sure to leave a review please, and be expecting the next chapter soon!<strong>


	2. Unexpected Answer

**Sorry for taking so long with this second chapter, but here it is, finally. I'll be sure to try and release another chapter this week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The phone beeped in Xianghua's ear as she waited for the person she was calling to answer and idly leaned back in the driver's seat as it rang.<p>

"Sir Sorel speaking".

Xianghua was surprised that Raphael answered on Amy's phone, "Raphael"?

"Ah yes, Xianghua, I am sorry to inform you of this, but Amy's phone privileges have been _revoked_".

Xianghua rolled her eyes and sighed, "What did she do, _this time_"?

"She decided to disobey her father by sneaking out and going to her girlfriend's house so she could present herself as a birthday surprise. I didn't understand as to why she desired to do such a thing initially as she's usually a rationally thinking girl, and could have just waited until morning or thereafter, but upon hearing from the parents over the phone as to how she was discovered, it became clearly obvious".

Xianghua raised her eyebrow, "So what happened exactly"?

"As you know, Amy is 18, and her girlfriend is a year younger than her; it was the girl's coming of age, in other words..."

"To think that Amy would hit it off with Talim like that; wow"!

"Must you be so boisterous about it"?!

"Oh, uh, sorry Raph...", Xianghua then remembered why she had originally called in the first place, "Hey, Raphael, I originally was going to ask Amy to do this, but since you picked up..."

"I already have an ominous feeling as to what you might request".

"Oh please, Raph, I'm sure you can handle giving over a recipe".

"A recipe? Of what kind, madame"?

"Do you remember the cake that Amy baked the night before you and Isabella had your wedding"?

"Why, of course, for it was indeed a most splendid cake, but I'm afraid that only Amy herself can tell you that. I am in all honesty, surprised that she even had the skill or knowledge to bake something so delectable. Why is that you need the recipe in the first place"?

"You see... Cassandra and I have an upcoming anniversary in three weeks, but she doesn't know that I'm planning this far in advance, so I had a few things in mind which happened to include your daughter's delicious cake recipe".

"As much as I'd like to help you, I'm afra-", a clunk and a muffled grunt were suddenly heard from the other end of the line, "Uh, Raphael...?"

While initially disappointed at the declining of her request, Xianghua was now very much concerned for his safety until suddenly, "About you request Xianghua..."

Her eyes went wide, "Isabella"?

"Just Ivy is fine, dear, but back to what I was about to say: I'll be happy to have Amy E-mail to you the recipe for the cake".

Xianghua was ecstatic as ever, "Thank you so very much, Ivy; just when I thought my request was going to be rejected".

"Oh no, dear, nothing such as this should be refused for nothing should stand in the way of love, right Mr. Sorel?", a muffled and pained 'yes, mon amour...' could be heard in the background, "Anyways, treat yourself kindly now, and I hope you and your Cassandra have a very wonderful anniversary", a click sounded signifying the end of the call.

"I should of known that Ivy would intervene; I'm sure she's going to '_punish_' Raphael so as to '_remind_' him of what love is", she suddenly shuddered at the thought of what the dominatrix might do.

Aside from that though, she was sure to get the recipe now, and now there was only one more preparation to make, so starting her car, she began to leave the parking lot to begin her travel towards Sophitia's estate.


	3. Visitor

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter; school issues. I'm back,finally, and with break coming up, there'll be plenty of time to write. So, without further ado, let me present to you, a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra lifted her head up swiftly, awakening from her slumber, at the sound of a rapping at the front door of the house. She promptly rose from the couch in her living room and looked at the clock that was on the wall behind her, noticing the time, "<em>6:43, I can't believe I slept this long. I'm pretty sure Xianghua hasn't returned home yet, otherwise she would've woken me up so she could bother me about dinner". <em>The sound of the doorbell being rung brought Cassandra out from her train-of-thought as she quickly made her way to answer the door.

"Hey, how's it going Cassandra"?

"Yun-Seong", Cassandra squealed as she embraced her smiling friend who she had not seen in the longest time, pulling away after a while, realizing something, "Where's Mina, she's an essential part of the 'plan' we put together, you know".

"She's making a few extra 'preparations' to make sure this thing goes off without a hitch", he replied, smirking when he had said 'preparations' , leading Cassandra to speculate in her mind as to what he meant, "I'm curious as to what those extra 'preparations' might be".

Yun-Seong just smiled slyly in reply, giving off the vibe he usually did when he made an expression like that: which was one of mischief.

Cassandra just smiled and shook her head, sighing, "Well I suppose I'll find out when she gets here; I really owe you guys on this one, thanks".

"Nah, it's no problem, I mean, it is your anniversary with Xianghua after all. We're just being friends is all, and besides, doing this might help me gain some insight on these kinds of things".

Cassandra gave an inquisitive look to Yun-Seong, "Well, I might one day wish to pursue a romantic relationship with another person, ya' know", Yung-Seong averted his eyes slightly and scratched the back of his head as he gave a skittish chuckle, hoping she didn't openly begin to speculate conclusions.

_"__I can't tell whether he's thinking about Hwang, or Mina, but I'll cut you some slack and won't bring it up __**this time around**__"._ Cassandra beckoned for him to come inside, "Come on in and make yourself at home, I'll make some green tea for you, as well as Mina when she gets here".

* * *

><p>It had been 3:30 when Xianghua arrived at Sophitia's estate, an hour after she left the house, and 30 minutes since her phone conversation had ended. She parked her car in front of the large, extravagant estate, and made her way to the brass double doors, <em>"I suppose I should just ring the doorbell, it is a huge place after all, they could be anywhere".<em>

Xianghua rang the doorbell once, stepped back, and waited, but after two minutes had elapsed she decided to ring it again just in case.

...

"Well it's been about more than five minutes now; I wonder what's takin' so long", Xianghua mused out loud.

...

...

Finally, after almost ten minutes of waiting, she finally reached the height of her irritation, "That's it; I'm calling her right now", she pulled out her phone and dialed Sophitia's phone number with a lingering frustration, and waited while it rang…

..No response…

"You know what, I'm sorry Sophitia, but I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands", she grit her teeth together and proceeded to scale the entire perimeter so as to make it to the back of the estate, where she knew Sophitia's room was. She arrived at the back end of the estate and from afar noticed at least two silhouettes in Sophitia's room window.

"Shénme hè kè", Xianghua vaulted over the short metal railing that separated the estate's pool from the spacious backyard, and she strolled across the concrete making her way to the back porch window where Sophitia's room was located. She rolled her eyes as she took her final few steps, and in that moment she raised her hand ready to knock on the window as she redirected her sight, but what she saw…

_"…__Sophitia…Taki…wrestling...naked...no, not wrestling...they're...that's…that's…"_

"…**Xìngbié**…"

Here eyes twitched as she fell backwards, and all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, and expect much more to be written this Thanksgiving holiday if you ever decide to give a read.<strong>

**Major Mike Powell III- Thank you so much for the review, and I'm also more used to yuri Ivy as well, her being paired with Raphael was always kinda' 'meh' for me too. I just felt like experimenting with a romantic relationship between her and Raph for the fun of it, not that its completely unnatural to pair them or anything. Anyways, happy reading to you and all future readers.**

**Adieu!**


End file.
